


Suspicions

by kathkin



Series: Merlin Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has his suspicions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 2008. (While S1 was still airing!)

Arthur has his suspicions. Sometimes he wonders if Merlin thinks he’s blind (though he has been helping that idea along a little). Merlin does things there’s no way he should be able to do. Strange things happen when he’s around. Of course Arthur is suspicious.

He knows he should really tell his father, but he also knows Uther trusts him enough to have Merlin executed, just because he’s suspicious, and... what if he’s wrong?

Besides, even if he’s right, he can’t lose Merlin. Because... well, then he’d have to find another servant.

That’s the only reason he doesn’t tell his father.

Really.


End file.
